La fille de la morgue
by Under This Rain
Summary: "Jim l'embrassa. Elle put y ressentir beaucoup de choses qui lui forent se sentir femme. De l'amour, de la tendresse, un soupçon de passion. Cela marqua le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Molly.Elle se sentais bien , aimé, protégé, heureuse et ça lui allais bien. Elle réussissait même a oublier momentanément Sherlock, et a devenir un peu plus que la fille de la morgue."


Voila une chose qui me surprend moi même…Je n'aurai jamais penser un jour écrire sur ce pairing mais …je sais pas.

M'enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…Bon, par contre pour la rencontre je me suis pas basé sur l'originale ( www. mollyhooper. co. uk/ blog /25march ) par ce que bah je sais pas, ca m'allait pas…alors bon, un peu de création xD

Breeef, bonne lecture ! (Review?)

_ L'écran d'ordinateur s'éteignît soudainement sous ses yeux. Elle paniqua un peu, ses résultats étaient très importants. Son premier reflex fut de vérifier les branchements, le bouton de mise en marche de l'ordinateur puis de l'écran mais rien de tout ça ne bugais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler le service informatique. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'aimais pas voir les gens, et encore moins ceux de l'hôpital. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se dirigea vers son téléphone et expliqua son problème. Quelqu'un lui répondit distraitement qu'ils allaient lui envoyer un informaticien. Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Elle entendit un léger toquement à la porte de la morgue puis un homme entra timidement dans la pièce. Elle le détailla. Plutôt mignon, brun de taille moyenne. Puis elle s'arrêta sur son visage. Ce qu'elle vit la perturba. Dans les deux yeux marron de cet homme, elle put y lire beaucoup de choses. Mais le principal sentiment qu'elle ressentait en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard de cet inconnu, fut de l'amour. Coup de foudre? Peut être pour lui, mais pas pour elle. Comment pouvais t on déjà aimer quelqu'un que l'on avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle décida de passer à autre chose et lui expliqua son problème. L'informaticien se mit immédiatement au travail tandis que Molly repartit disséquer quelques cadavres. Plusieurs fois, elle sentit le regard du jeune homme glisser sur elle. Mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Cela lui faisais presque du bien, de se savoir regardé, peut être même désiré. Après tant d'années à courir après un homme - si on pouvait encore le définir comme ca- qui n'avaient aucune considération pour elle et qui ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Elle s'était bien aperçue de la manipulation de Sherlock. Mais elle ne disait rien, et se laissait faire. Elle n'y pouvait rien, ses sentiments étaient plus forts qu'elle. C'est sans doutes pour toutes ces raisons, que lorsque Jim l'invita timidement à prendre un verre, elle acceptât.

_ Jim était très gentil avec elle, adorable, même. C'était un garçon timide mais qui, une fois un peu plus à l'aise, montrait un humour remarquable et un caractère très agréable. Molly l'aimait bien. Ils se revirent plusieurs fois. Puis, après quelques rendez vous, Jim l'embrassa. Elle put y ressentir beaucoup de choses qui lui firent se sentir femme. De l'amour, de la tendresse, un soupçon de passion. Alors elle répondît. Cela marqua le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Molly. Elle se sentait bien, aimé, protégé, heureuse et ça lui allait bien. Elle réussissait même à oublier momentanément Sherlock. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que le bonheur lui allait tellement bien qu'elle en avait pris du poids. Elle se sentie vexer, comme toujours avec Sherlock. A ce moment, Jim entra dans la salle. Elle fit rapidement les présentations et tiqua quand le détective lança un 'Gay' après avoir détaillé son petit ami. Son amour propre fut plus que blessé quand le brun lui fit la démonstration de son raisonnement. Et, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si Sherlock le disait, alors ca ne pouvait être que vrai.

_ Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fit des recherches sur Jim. Elle y vit des choses ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Cela la choqua; Quelque chose n'allais pas avec lui. Mais tant pis. Elle s'en fichait. Elle avais besoin d'amour, et qu'importe ce dans quoi il trempait, Jim lui en donnait.

_ Maintenant, elle hésitait entre les regrets, et l'indifférence. Elle regrettait de s'être laissée avoir par tous ces mensonges, toutes ces belles paroles. Elle regrettait aussi d'avoir été une partie du plan du plus grand criminel. D'avoir mit la vie de Sherlock en danger. Mais d'un coté, elle se disait, que, pour une fois, avoir été un peu égoïste lui faisait du bien. Elle c'était un peu défaite de l'emprise du détective maintenant, elle avait aussi retrouvé un peu confiance en elle. Mais maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner dans son hôpital, seule, et de redevenir simplement la fille de la morgue.

* * *

_Bon, j'avoue que c'est peut être un de mes moins bon texte, mais je tenais à le publier, par ce que malgré tout, j'aime bien Molly :)_


End file.
